Two Realms Meet
by Azure Saiyan
Summary: Up for adoption. Only requirement is pairing: NarutoXNatsumi and IchigoXOrihime


**Hi guys Izana Okami here with my first crossover, as you've read this is a Naruto and bleach crossover.**

**For those who've read my redemption of the uchiha sorry for the really late update but damn evil school keeps me from writing it but I'm half way done so the update should hopefully be out next week.**

**I wrote this fic because one of my friends got me interested in the crossover section and I couldn't find any NarutoXNaruko fics in it (Yes I'll say it I'm a big fan of the pairing because it's the only one that I can somehow accept).**

**I managed to write this on my iphone and got it uploaded so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Onto the important things this is a strict NarutoXNaruko and IchigoXOrihime fic so no harems because I'm not good at them and they don't seem realistic at all to me.**

**Naruto will be from the bleach verse and be Ichigo's twin brother, his powers and abilities are already decided and there will be some elements from other anime and games.**

**Naruko will be from the elemental nations and her background will be revealed later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Chapter ONE: Look underneath the underneath!**

"GOOD MORNING NARUTOOO!" yelled a middle aged man with short spiky black hair, black eyes and a goatee wearing casual white slacks with a black dress shirt as he tried to drop kick his first born son awake.

Key word tried as a teen with spiky black hair with a muscular yet lean figure (same face without the whiskers but his hair is black and his figure is like ultimate gohan from dbz) wearing nothing but pair of black shorts rolled out of the way from his bed and stood up from the floor.

The teen yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand and unconsciously flexed his muscles and eight pack which would make any male jealous while the middle age man laughed proudly as he looked at his son.

"Were you seriously that bored that you had to drop kick me in the morning dad?" asked the teen as he looked at his father with his sky blue eyes (Yes sky blue not ocean blue).

"Hahaha good reflexes Naruto, looks like you haven't gotten sloppy" praised the father as he gave his son a thumbs up and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You're still in the doghouse from knocking out Ichigo aren't you?" asked Naruto as looked at his father who instantly sulked at the mention of his state.

"It's not my fault; he just had to come inside my office when I was practicing my awesome and deadly moves… Masaki-chan still hasn't forgiven me yet" sulked Isshin as cried anime tears at the cruelty of his wife.

Naruto chuckled at his father's misfortune; funny and strange things always happened to him for some reason "C'mon dad I'm sure mom will calm down soon enough but to be fair you did give him a concussion so she has the right to be pissed considering she still treats Ichigo like a kid"

"I hope so well that aside you should get ready and get some breakfast, Masaki-chan's made some delicious pancakes" said Isshin as he made his way out of his son's room to give him some privacy and Naruto grinned at the mention of his favorite breakfast item.

After Naruto got a quick shower and got his school uniform on which consisted of grey pants, a short sleeved white shirt and black shoes; he made his way towards the kitchen where his family was having breakfast.

"Good morning" greeted Naruto as he sat beside his twin brother who is the same height as him but is a lot leaner and less muscular with spiky orange hair and brown eyes and was wearing the same high school uniform as him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I heard a loud noise from your room earlier, I hope Isshin didn't knock you out as well with his super cool moves" said Masaki sarcastically as she glared at her husband who withered under it.

Masaki had flowing orange hair and with brown eyes and peach skin and is wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans.

"No mom don't worry" replied Naruto as he got some pancakes for himself and began to eat.

"So Naruto are you going do it today?" asked Ichigo with a smirk as looked at his older twin brother who instantly stopped chowing down at the sudden question.

"Do what?" asked a curious Isshin as he sipped some coffee and looked at his teenage sons.

"No-nothing dad" replied a nervous Naruto as he gave his father a shaky smile and Masaki frowned in concern for her son.

"You aren't in some kind of trouble are you Naruto-kun?" asked a concerned Masaki as she looked at her son who was now glaring at Ichigo.

"Oh he isn't in trouble mom, nope just in love" said a grinning Ichigo as he looked at his brother's horrified face.

At the mention of Naruto having a crush, Isshin promptly spit out his coffee while Masaki smiled warmly at her son and the twins gasped well yuzu did and Karin sighed at her family's antics.

"W-what, who's the lucky girl?!" asked a proud and happy Isshin and Masaki looked at her son patiently.

"Damn you Ichigo… well there's this girl…" Naruto started and would have continued if Ichigo hadn't interrupted him.

"Natsumi Uzumaki same class and age as us, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker birth marks, light tan skin and a huge rack; is the top of the school with top grades, good at sports and is the most popular girl since middle school" Listed Ichigo and Naruto scowled before it turned into a smirk.

"Well little brother if you feel like getting chatty today then maybe I should say who you like huh?; Orihime Inoue same class and age as us, orange hair, brown eyes, a big rack and has pretty good grades… very interesting choice Ichigo" said Naruto with a smirk as he looked at the white face of his brother who couldn't believe Naruto would know about his secret crush.

"Oh to be young and in love again" said a nostalgic Masaki

"Those sound like great choices my sons I'm so proud of you two" Isshin said with pride and as he puffed up his chest and both the teens sweat dropped.

"I feel sorry for the girls you two numb skulls are crushing on" muttered Karin disinterestedly while yuzu chastised her and wished both her brother's good luck at the same time.

**Later**

"You just had to say it in front of them didn't you?" asked a pissed of Naruto as he walked towards school with Ichigo by his side.

"Couldn't help it I've seen you trying to work up the nerve to talk to her then chicken out the last second since the last year of middle school and even I was getting tired so I taught maybe mom could help you out" replied Ichigo as he looked at his brother.

"Thanks I guess but you should worry about yourself first, even though you can talk to Orihime, you act tough because you're nervous and you scare her off so you're not really faring any better than me, besides it's not really easy trying to start a conversation with someone like Natsumi… I mean she has the best grades while I barely pass and she's the most popular girl and while even though I have this rocking body; I'm not really a prince charming" muttered Naruto as he sighed at his situation.

"C'mon who cares about that shit, I'm sure she wouldn't mind going out with you if you ask" said Ichigo as he tried to encourage his brother.

"Whatever… c'mon I don't wanna be late, let's pick up the pace" said Naruto as he and Ichigo made their way towards school.

**Later**

"Hey Naruto you want to get lunch with us?" asked Ichigo as he pointed towards his friends Chad, Keigo and Mizuno.

Naruto smiled at his brother "Thanks but I have to pass" said Naruto as he made his way out of the classroom.

"Wonder where he's going?" asked a curious keigo

"Maybe the cafeteria?" suggested Mizuno before the group made their way towards the school rooftop.

**Karakura Town**

Naruto made his way jumping from rooftop to rooftop and moved far too fast for the normal human's eyes to follow and was nothing but a blur.

"Damn hollow, can't believe this is the third one this month, have to get rid of it fast since I only have 20 minutes left for break to get over" said an irritated Naruto as he increased his speed and made his way towards the hollow signature he sensed.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR" roared a low class bi-pedal hollow as it gave chase after a young man who was a pulse.

"Pathetic, these low class ones maybe weak but they definitely are annoying" said Naruto as he arrived at middle of a fish market and found the hollow giving chase to a young man to become its next meal.

'Have to move it to someplace where people can't see me having an imaginary fight where things get destroyed by something invisible' thought an annoyed Naruto as golden rune-like lines appeared over his arms and two lines speared out to his neck and stopped below his jaw. (the rune design is the same as jin's right arm from god hand game)

Before the hollow could even get it's jaw near the young man it was instantly sent flying eighty yards away from the area and the only thing the pulse saw was a golden flash appearing next to the hollow's face for a split second before vanishing again.

The hollow landed roughly in a bloody mess near a construction site.

It tried to get up but the pain and shockwave from that attack was unimaginable, it had easily broken its jaw, shattered its cheek bones and nearly took off its head, hell it was a freaking miracle its masked hadn't shattered!

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet, you must be stronger than the regular hollows" said Naruto as he looked at the beaten up form of the hollow.

The hollow tried to get up and attack the human that dared attack him but simply couldn't, the attack had simply left it breathless.

"But you're dumber than the rest, might as well get this over with" Naruto said disinterestedly as he opened his left palm and a yellow energy bolt formed inside his hand that had yellow sparks around it.

The hollow tried to fruitlessly move to dodge the attack but it was instantly vaporized as the energy bolt made its way and completely destroyed its body.

"Better get to school" Naruto said as he disappeared from sight leaving only a yellow flash.

**Later**

School was finally over and both the twin brothers made their way out of school together.

"Hey Naruto where are you headed?" asked Ichigo as he looked at his brother who was moving in the opposite direction from their home.

"I got some stuff to do so I'll see you later and tell mom I won't be there for dinner" Naruto said as he walked away.

"You know mom doesn't like it when you stay out late right?" Ichigo asked with a frown looking at his brother.

"She'll understand" Naruto replied 'Since she and dad know what I have to do' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way.

"You better not be doing drugs or going to a brothel!" yelled Ichigo jokingly with a grin and Naruto flipped him the bird.

**Night Time**

Naruto still in his school uniform sighed as he looked at the disappearing form of another dead hollow that was trying to eat a pulse.

"These bastards have been appearing a lot recently, I wonder what's up?" Naruto asked himself as he walked away from the empty park but stopped in his tracks as he sensed the spiritual energy of stronger than average hollow nearing his home, even though he could sense a shinigami in the same area he couldn't help but worry about his family.

"Got to get there fast, if that damn hollow attacks my home then I have to take it down, a shinigami seeing me is worth it" Naruto said with determination as he made his way towards his home with great speed.

The sound of glass shattering stopped the raven haired kurosaki from his run as he looked at the sky and to his utter annoyance and disbelief a menos grande was slowly coming out of the rift.

"What the fuck is a menos grande doing here of all the damn time!" said as angry and irritated Naruto as he looked at the menos grande come out completely from the garganta.

The menos started to walk forward on the street and crushed several cars as it moved forward before it stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Looks like you finally noticed me huh?" Naruto asked annoyed and its response to Naruto's question was the charging of a cero from its mouth.

"Damn it" cursed Naruto as he prepared to deflect the attack to the sky in order to avoid collateral damage.

The menos after charging up finally fired its cero at Naruto who didn't move an inch from his spot; the attack came instantly at its target and Naruto took it head on and moved both his hands forward to block the attack.

The golden light in his hands intensified as he moved his hands forward and deflected the attack to the right in the sky as if throwing a giant sack and the cero moved as he poured more power in his hands and pushed the cero towards the sky. (Kinda like how the dbz fighters deflect giant ki blasts).

Naruto sighed in relief as the cero vanished harmlessly in the sky.

"Just my damn luck! I better get rid of this asshole before it levels the town" Said Naruto as golden runes appeared around his arms once again and golden lightning started to form around his arms.

"Time to finish this in one blow" Naruto said as he held out his left arm and a golden orb the size of his palm started to form and shine a brilliant golden color.

"Final Shine Attack!" said Naruto as he fired the energy beam directly at the menos who didn't have enough time to dodge due to its massive size.

Golden light blinded the entire area before it cleared to show the menos grande with the top half of its body gone and the other half slowly disappearing.

Naruto grinned proudly at his accomplishment as he looked at the slowly vanishing menos.

"Looks like that damn training finally paid off" Naruto said to himself as he looked at his arms.

"Shit! Need to make it back home!" Naruto cursed again at his luck as he made a mad dash towards his home.

**Outside Kurosaki residence**

Ichigo kurosaki couldn't believe the events that took place in the last twenty minutes; he met a short black haired girl that introduced herself as Rukia who said she was a shinigami and explained things to him like soul society, pulses and hollows and not even five minutes later his house gets attacked by a damn blue humanoid hollow who tried to eat his sister yuzu.

And in a certain twist of events he ended up getting Rukia's shinigami powers and managed to kill the hollow in two hits which was pretty impressive in his opinion.

"huff huff" breathed Ichigo as the adrenaline finally left him and he felt somewhat winded from the tiring experience.

"Ohhh looks like he's feeling tired, good this will make it much easier to eat them" said an annoying and snobbish voice.

As Ichigo looked around him, he had to curse his luck since there were four different hollows above the neighboring houses.

They were of different colors but three were humanoid and one had wings.

At least they were smaller than the one he killed earlier, he might be able to get out alive but he doubted he could protect Yuzu and Rukia while fighting the hollows at the same time.

"Damn it…" Ichigo cursed at his predicament.

**With Naruto**

"Damn it…Just five more kilometers" said Naruto as he increased his speed.

"Please let me make it one time" Naruto hoped as he arrived outside his house and the sight that greeted him made him speechless.

There were three hollows or rather the remains of three hollows that looked to be were cut in to many pieces and their remains were slowly disappearing like all hollows.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN?!" shrieked a winged hollow in fear as it flied away but didn't make it far as a dozen of wind blades pierced its body and killed it.

As Naruto looked at the direction from where the wind blades came from… he blinked and then blinked again.

The one who fired the attack with her right hand outstretched was wearing a mini leather jacket, a black form fitting shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

She had long golden blonde hair that reached her hips, ocean blue and had three whisker marks on both cheeks.

The foxlike grin she gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Natsumi Uzumaki" said Naruto as he looked at his crush.

"Looks like you're late Naruto-kun" Natsumi said as she looked at the older kurosaki twin who is crushing on her and felt like teasing him a little.

"You know you owe me one considering I saved your family right?" she asked with a cheeky grin and Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Uh Thanks? So how can I repay you?" Naruto asked unsure and impossibly her grin grew at the reply.

"I'll think of something but first don't you think you should help that girl?" Natsumi asked and both the kurosaki twins got out of their stupor and went over to check on the shinigami.

"She needs medical attention fast, I know a guy who can help" Naruto said as he took out his cell phone but stopped from using it by a voice.

"No need Naruto-kun I'm already here, I thought someone might get injured so I came prepared" said a man cheerfully.

The man was wearing a green yukata with black diamond pattern on the ends; he had geta sandals on and was wearing a stripped bucket hat on his head.

He had dirty blonde hair with a lean build and was carrying something that looked like a medical tool kit.

"Then hope you don't mind helping her" said Naruto as he allowed Urahara to tend to Rukia and looked at Natsumi.

"We've been in the same class since the last year of middle school and I never saw or sensed you having powers before… who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

Natsumi giggled at the question "You should always look underneath the underneath" and with that she disappeared in a whirl of wind.

Urahara decided to add his two cents while healing Rukia "I think she was referring to the hollows appearing here and that menos stalling you from getting here earlier… don't you think that it was pretty convenient that the menos just appeared right before you could get home and stopped you from helping your brother?"

"Then you mean?" Naruto asked quietly as he looked at Urahara.

Urahara nodded without saying a word.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked a little peeved since the two were ignoring him.

"Looks like a shit storm is brewing… look underneath the underneath huh?" Naruto said to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and sighed.

**END**

**OK Chapter done.**

**This is the first chapter that introduces the main differences and characters into the story.**

**As you can see Masaki is alive, Ichigo is more easy going since his mom didn't die and he doesn't have to blame himself and Naruto knows a lot of things.**

**All of these will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**The main thing I want to get out is that Naruto won't have a zanpaktou but rather he will have SPECIAL hollow and quincy powers.**

**His fighting style is based off of vegeta and jin from god hand.**

**Hence some of his moves will be very similar to them.**

**I've read a little of a lot of crossovers with an immortal or juubi Naruto going to being in the bleach verse but there weren't any of an Immortal or juubi Naruko so I decided to be the first.**

**Some characters might seem a little ooc but that's mainly because of the changes Naruto has done to the story.**

**Well everyone enjoys this and pls review!**


End file.
